Gaia Gold
Gaia Gold is a unit of exchange in Gaia Online. Other currencies used in Gaia include Gift Credits, the Game Tokens, and the prize Tickets, but the primary currency used in Gaia Online is still Gaia Gold. Most shops on Gaia Online require the expenditure of gold in order to purchase most items for avatars, furniture, or game items. Gaia Gold can be traded between users through the Gaia Bank. Methods of Earning Gold These are methods for generating gold. It is noted that the longer one uses one method to generate gold, the less one will recieve through that action. * Posting in the forums - A common method to generate income. It is noted that the post size or length does not matter on how much gold is generated to a user. However, if more time is spent between posts, more gold is earned. This is intended to encourage well thought out replies. With the new gold system in place however, the amount of gold given now begins at per day and reduces itself by half with each post. * Lurking - The most common behavior of the more reserved Gaians which involves reading countless threads with no real intent to post. Possibly the slowest method, but by the design of the site, it is a semi-required method. It is recommended for new users to lurk around on Gaia's forums to aquaint oneself while still earning gold. One can receive for "surfing the pages". * Polling - Formerly taking per poll. Some user-started polls have the "poll whore" option for those who are simply voting for gold with no interest in the associated topic. There are some guilds on Gaia Online that are dedicated to such activities. Due to the new gold system, the first poll of the day generates , and decreases in half each time thusforth. * Rare events - Obtaining rare/random events. These events happen randomly so are not a dependable source of income, however, they happen frequently enough that many users do obtain gold or items to be sold in this manner. The events that happen with Gaia Users are as follows: ** Pink Link - (no longer active) ** Brown Giftbox - random uncommon item (not very valuable, but they can't be found in stores) ** Enchanted Wooden Trunk - random uncommon housing item ** Blue Giftbox - random uncommon or rare item ** Pink Giftbox - random rare item (these are more valuable) ** Enchanted Golden Trunk - random rare housing item * Selling Artwork - Artistic users can sell artwork for profit. Artwork is often based on the buyer's avatar if sold in the Mini Shops Forum, or unofficial pets as sold in the Breedable/Changing Pets Forum. * Contests - Users run art, avatar, prose, poetry, or any theme of contests. Official site wide contests are run in the Arenas every week. * Item Gathering - Collecting game items in minigames and selling them in the marketplace ** Fishing - Gaia Fishing allows users to fish in different ponds using rods and bait that they purchased. Fish can be sold in the marketplace or to the store, or made into hats. ** Gambling - Playing in the casino and selling the tickets for profit in the marketplace. * Gambling - Also, user-run "lotteries" who disperse tickets for a fee, with the winners chosen by an online randomizer. However, some scammers will never select a winner, and cheat a user out of their prize, a bannable offense. * Donations - Receiving "donations" from other Gaia users who are kind enough to do so. However this rarely occurs outside of the charity forum. * Working the Marketplace - Most of the richest Gaians make their gold by working the marketplace similar to how it's done in the world of business. They buy items while low, and sell them higher to make a profit. Sometimes known as "Exchange Whoring". Some have even set up elaborate attempts at inflating prices on certain items to sell them for a larger price. For example, buying all of certain limited edition items below a certain price, then selling them for thousands above that price. * Daily Chance - When a user first logs in each day, a random lucky dip-like chance can be taken in the picture circle at the top left-hand corner of each main page. Aswell as varying amounts of gold, the user can also obtain many items; game, clothes and housing. They items are usually below in value. * Selling Items at Shops - items that have been gained in trades or "Daily Chance" can be sold at any store for 'half' of their shop price. Illegal Ways to get Gold * Gold Farming: The activity of "collecting in-game currency for the express purpose of selling it to other players for real world currency, such as the US dollar." Such activity is usually run in places like eBay or IGE. Gaia Online users are not permitted to sell Gaia Online items such as (but not limited to) Gaia Items, Donation Letters, and Gaia Gold. This is a violation of the Gaia Online Terms of Service. If you see these sites or guilds, report them to Gaia Staff. * Botting: The act of using an automated program to gain gold without need to be at your computer. Refrences to Gold When speaking in the forums people may refer to an ammount gold in different ways. Normaly it is done by adding the letter g after the ammount of gold. Such as using '100g' to refer to 100 Gold. But for larger numbers of gold k for Thousand and mil for Million may be used instead of g. Such as using '5k' for 5,000 Gold or Five-Thousand Gold, or using '1mil' for 1,000,000 Gold or One-Million Gold. External Links * Gold Farming on Wikipedia Category:Gaia Online Terms